digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Etemon
Etemon is a fictional character in the animated television show Digimon. He is a Digimon who is an Elvis impersonating rock star with a massive superiority complex. He refers to himself as the 'King of Digimon' or the 'Strongest Digimon Ever'. His form is a humanoid literally wearing a monkey suit with sunglasses and a Monzaemon beanie strapped to his waist. It is said that his rival is Volcamon. Evolution Etemon's Digivolution line as seen in Digimon Adventure: * Ultimate (Perfect): Etemon * Mega (Ultimate): MetalEtemon In the card game Etemon can also digivolve into Jijimon and KingEtemon. Special evolution * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Swanmon + Butterflymon or Nefertimon + Tylomon or Hyogamon + Fugamon = Etemon Abilities With the Dark Network at his disposal, Etemon can use his power to make the ground around him explode. Attacks * Monkey Claw (Grateful Knock): Scratches enemies with his claws. * Dark Network (Dark Spirits): Creates an orb of negative energy and hurls it at enemies. * Concert Crush (Love Serenade): Sings to make other Digimon weak and/or make Digimon De-Digivolve. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto (Japan) and Richard Epcar (US: in the style of Elvis Presley). The second villain that the children ran into when they arrived on the continent of Server. Etemon could pinpoint their location via his Dark Network. A lot of Gazimon worked for him. The Champion forms of the children’s Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him and they needed to Digivolve to the Ultimate Level. But in order to do that, they had to find the crests. Through their battles with him, they each found their crest, however, that alone was not enough to make their Digimon Digivolve to Ultimate. His underlings are Kokatorimon, a wild Greymon, and a bunch of Monochromon (one of which pulls his transport) and Tyrannomon. While they fought him, they met Piximon, an Ultimate Level Digimon, famous for training Digimon throughout all the Digital World. He trained them and helped Tai regain his confidence after an attack from a wild Kuwagamon. Etemon was ultimately defeated when the children went into his upside-down pyramid looking for Sora’s crest. However, there they found Datamon, a prisoner of Etemon. Datamon held Sora captive and tried to use her to defeat Etemon. The children came up with a plan to infiltrate the pyramid to save her. While doing it, Tai worked up his courage, which caused his crest to glow. Datamon, in a last ditch effort, programmed the Dark Network to absorb all Digimon in its reach, including himself and Etemon. But Etemon ended up practically fused to the Network and used its power to try and kill the gang. But Greymon managed to Digivolve to MetalGreymon use his Giga Blaster attack to defeat Etemon. However, this did not totally delete him but caused a distortion in time and space that sent Etemon into limbo. But refusing to accept this fate, Etemon absorbed all the Dark Network's energy and by the time the mass that was the Dark Network crashed into the Digital World, Etemon had become the new and improved MetalEtemon. Other Forms MetalEtemon * Banana Slip * Gas Attack * Metal Punch * Dark Spirits Deluxe Category:Manga and anime villains Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Unknown family Category:Virus Digimon pt:Etemon